User talk:Hyprodimus Prime/GW2playerpolls
To add a poll please use the following format (title here) (details here) Favoured: # (Your Vote Here) Unfavoured: # (Your Vote Here) ---- --— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 20:19, 27 March 2007 (CDT) Questions for Arena Net Post any questsions about GW2 for Arena Net here. *Is the combat system staying the same? **Will the skill cap be 8 skills in a bar? **Will non-combat outposts still exist allowing teleporation from one non-combat outpost to another? **You said armor and weapons will be transfered, does that means the higher levels will not change the current armor and weapon damage caps?--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 20:33, 27 March 2007 (CDT) =Discussion= Character Transferability "Some of the items and titles will be available to players of Guild Wars 2 through a Hall of Monuments created as part of Guild Wars Eye of the North." If that's not enough to make you happy, then meh. You should be glad they allow any sort of transfer at all, imho. (T/ ) 16:21, 24 March 2007 (CDT) Well i understand its in another time line, but I dont want to see all our chars go to waste.... All im asking is that those who played GW1 will be rewarded for doing so somehow. To me, items and titles are only half the char. Theres skills and armor, and your guy itself. Sorry for sounding pissed, but I think I have a reason to. Look at Runescape, when they went to RS 2, they kept the chars. It was in no way unballenced. Our ballenced game cannot get anymore ballenced if we allow lv 20s into a 100+ game.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 17:26, 24 March 2007 (CDT) :Can you imagine my ele running aorund at 130? I'd need a wand called "walking stick"Lord of all tyria 17:30, 24 March 2007 (CDT) ::All you'd need is this. ::To be honest I'd rather start over from scratch, in a new world where I don't know anything or have anything and work my way up, starting near the top is no fun, and what would a level 20 do in the starting areas? or would they skip you ahead and miss out on the story line?--Sefre 17:42, 24 March 2007 (CDT) :You know this won't happen right? You're not obligated in any way to play the game. It's not a job unless you make it one. Plus I'm sure the entire character system will be changed in Guild Wars 2. It's not another campaign for GW1 or something. It's an entirely new game. That's like asking for your progress in Super Mario World for SNES be carried over to Super Mario World for N64. The game is entirely different. Velouria 01:48, 25 March 2007 (CDT) ::Well we respect Anet's decision but with the current information, this is how we feel. Anet likes to listen to the players. We may not get it, but its worth a try.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 01:51, 25 March 2007 (CDT) :::Oops. edit retard moment. recent change spam. its not gonna happen because guildwars 2 is a completly different game, you dont have to buy guildwars 2, because guild wars 1 will still be supported, you can only get some benefits from having both, but other than that i think that they are completly different besides story and lore. its like saying you want your lvl 99 paladin in diablo two for ladder, when the ladder resets. it just doesnt work out that way--Kyro27 02:21, 25 March 2007 (CDT) Well Ive clarified my suggestions, I believe they are absolutely possible because they don't make an unbalance in the game.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 03:24, 25 March 2007 (CDT) Well... level 20 is not particularly hard to reach right now, and, in a game where the level cap is 100 or greater, getting to level 20 would more likely than not be time spent in the "getting started" area. While this does set up the plot to a certain extent, it is certainly not wholly necessary especially depending on how Anet decides to do this. In my opinion, the hardest part would just be to think up a reason/vehicle to allow old characters into this plot. Letting them start at 20 would as Hyprodimus Prime not unbalance the game, and, it would allow experience players to "get in the thick of things." It would also allow for a faster start to gameplay and reward players. Even in NF which starts you off very quickly, it can be a pain to just level up. It's not that I dislike starting fresh, in fact, I usually do, but the option is still nice to have. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 03:34, 25 March 2007 (CDT) To be honest, I don't see any downside to allowing people to transfer characters. The plot is easy enough to tweak to allow it, it wouldn't create an imbalance, and it isn't like anyone is forcing you to transfer your character. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 03:37, 25 March 2007 (CDT) :The downside would be an inability to transfer them back. However, as long as they just made it so extra levels are for looks only, it might work. --50x19px user:Zerris 03:39, 25 March 2007 (CDT) :I really dislike the thought of being able to transfer characters to Guild Wars 2. Sure, it's perfectly reasonable to want some kind of reward for playing Guild Wars, and I think the Hall of Monuments is a great idea, but characters? :Not only does the game take place hundreds of years after Guild Wars (So short of divine intervention it would just be illogical), but I feel that transferring characters could well ruin gameplay. :You see, when I play a new game, I very much prefer to start from the beginning. Not as a mid-range (or even max level, who knows?) character. Allowing people to start off powerful, skipping a chunk of the game, makes players who are not able to do this feel cheated, and players who are as if they are missing out on something. Both bad. :Oh, and one more point. Allowing transferring of characters would require the developers to completely reimplement everything that went into the characters we already have. Every skill, every item, every title, every appearance, etc. That could be a lot of work impeding on more important gameplay features. --Emelend 08:05, 25 March 2007 (CDT) ::Good points. I would say however that your second point (i.e. Divine Intervention) isn't really as strong an argument. Consider how much Divine Intervention already goes on in the game. For example the end of both the Factions and Nightfall campaigns end with instances of Divine Intervention. In Prophecies, while I don't think there is as much Divine Intervention per se, you still have NPC's like Glint helping the NPC's along the way. Given the plots of the various campaigns, Divine Intervention really isn't such a stretch. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 01:01, 26 March 2007 (CDT) :::Just to turn the tables a bit. A lot of people say they want to start off fresh and they dont get why we want to keep going. Lets just say a new Campaign comes out ie. GW:Empires at war, would you say that to someone who wants to continue his main? You might argue that GW 2 is "totally different" but the thing is, its going by the name Guild Wars, continuing the same story and by the same company. It really isnt "such a new game" after all. Its deffinatly bigger than an expansion or chapter, but has enough old elements that player transfer is not a problem. Concerning those who use Mario or other games as examples. Unless its an MMORPG that you spent hundreds of hours on, its fallacy. The reason we want our old characters is because we worked so ####### them.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 02:13, 26 March 2007 (CDT) ::::@Defiant Elements: True, true. There is a lot of Divine Intervention going on in the game. I just don't want to see 130-year olds running around fighting dragons. xD (Joking, joking.) ::::@Hydrodimus Prime: I must bring up the point risen by Gaile herself. I don't have the quote handy, but she compared transferring characters in Guild Wars to Guild Wars 2 to tranferring characters from Diablo to Diablo 2. It really is a very similar situation. (If you haven't played those games...) The storyline in Diablo 2 was a continuation of Diablo's. The games were of the same genre and had a lot of the same core gameplay elements, but the sequel added a lot more. A lot of people then wanted characters to be transferrable, but it didn't happen. This was because in Diablo 2, there were different Classes, skills, items, and well, it was a different game. ::::I think that Guild Wars 2 may be in the same situation. After reading the PC Gamer article, I am under the impression that Guild Wars 2 won't even have the same skills or class system as Guild Wars, but maybe that's just me. (By the way, most of the original Guild Wars team worked on the Diablo series). --Emelend 15:43, 26 March 2007 (CDT) You guys just keep saying that this is a new game while in fact it is not (storywise). From a technical point of view it is a new game but from a story point of view it is not. It is Tyria after 100 years and what happens next is a continuatin of the story. I can understand why characters can't be transfered and why armor also can't since some classes might be removed and the armor system might be changed. But why can't we inherit money?! Did my grandfather gamble alot before 100 years ago and thats why I'm broke now and all he left me are some titles?!--Code1101 08:35, 25 March 2007 (CDT) :You guys just keep saying that this is a new game while in fact it is not (storywise). '''From a technical point of view it is a new game' but from a story point of view it is not.'' GG Velouria 17:28, 25 March 2007 (CDT) ::Bolding something doesnt help your argument. watch, You guys just keep saying that this is a new game while in fact '''it is not (storywise)'. From a technical point of view it is a new game but from a story point of view it is not.'' To all those saying "its a new game, start fresh." Did you know Nightfall and Factions are technically new games? GWEN is the only expansion.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 02:19, 26 March 2007 (CDT) :The only problem I see with transferring money to Guild Wars 2 would be that it is introducing free currency into a different economy. Who's to say that gold/platinum will have the exact same value as it does in Guild Wars 1? :Of course, this could be worked around with a conversion factor of some kind (so if gold is worth more in the sequel, you will get more gold than was actually transferred ...interest?, and vice versa ummm... some of it was lost over time?).--Emelend 11:42, 25 March 2007 (CDT) PvE section ---- PvP section ---- Races/Skills/GW1 Questions to clarify some things, on how you wish things to be: ::-Races: :Lets just say you can transfer characters over from GW1, will they retain their profession and race (every one being human only)? Or would it be so you have to choose Race for your character witch will be created in GW2 whit experience, items/armour of the previous character? ::-Skills: :Will Skills of characters be useable? Or locked away due to lack of profession/attribute associated with them? ::-Back in GW1 :Characters who were transferred disappear from GW1? or will be allowed to progress in both games whit out interfering whit each other? Gota know what poll stands for before you vote right? =D Biz 10:39, 25 March 2007 (CDT) *Yes, On races If there was allowed a transference, there would be an over population of humans. Im starting to think it be reduced to PvP only. And hey, HA is fought in the Mists right? Thats like their afterlife. **On skills theres too little information to tell at this point, but Im thinking that if the professions remain the same and the skills are the same then they be transfered. If not, then what about they be exchanged for skill points? Which may be then be unlocked in PvP. My opinion on GW 1 is that it isn't changed.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 15:03, 25 March 2007 (CDT) not going to happen Really, it's for a good reason and wouldn't be worth it anyway. --[[User:FireFox|'FireFox']] 17:00, 25 March 2007 (CDT) Sorry to Theus Lampart,######## Whammo. My computer's filter keeps editing stuff it sees as swear words, it turned your ########, into ########. Im still trying to get it fixed. :lulz Velouria 21:47, 25 March 2007 (CDT) classes, time travel et all anet has stated the class structure will be different, so your favorite characters will be non-functional, even after 100 years in a CIA cryogenics laboritory --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 02:57, 26 March 2007 (CDT) Anet has stated that the game will be finished in 2 years, plenty of time for us to at least TRY to persuade them. They make the game, they can change what ever they want. We (really only my suggestions ATM) have said nothing about keeping class structure. In PvP, skills are turned to skill points, in PvE it hasent been discussed much.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 03:09, 26 March 2007 (CDT) My general two cents about the sequel thing. In my opinion, for what I've heard, GW2 sounds like it might be a great game, but I certainly will not even consider buying the game unless I can transfer my chars and gears. And since Anet doesn't seem to wanna do that (they use technical difficulties as an excuse), I'm not gonna buy it, simple as that. And the risk that Anet a couple of years after the release of GW 2 will release GW3 (and then again with no transfer possibility) I'm not even gonna address, other than it's an obvious risk, making me even less willing to try GW2, even if I would view the GW2 as a completely new game that has nothing to do with the original game (which I won't, for obvious reasons). Actually it's a slap in the face from the devs not enabling that transfer. If Anet seriously doesn't have the decency to do that, at least they should have the self respect to be honest about their priorities. Of course it can be done, but they simply don’t think it's worth the effort. They count on getting fresh, new players for the sequel, far more than the amount of players they think they risk loosing from the oldies when the fat lady sings. But they've underestimated that risk, I'll tell you that. Even if some of the angry will come around – and they will, of course -, many more than Anet think will simply quit the game. In fact, not so few have already quit the game due to the announcement on GW2 (mostly because the no transfer issue). Not to mention the shadow this cast on Anet in the long run. Yes, in the long run, do Anet know that concept? People are bitter, rightliously. I'm not even gonna bother making arguments. I know how it works, Anet know it to. I've just been playing this game for a year now, meaning I'm just getting started. Everybody knows that when you start playing a game like this you go in with the hope and intent that you are going to play it for a long time (and I don't mean a couple of years, that's only a long time when you're 12 years old), and if the game is good enough that feeling only gets stronger the longer you play and the more you get into the game, your online friends and maybe most of all - your chars, wich for me and many with me is very central in rpg's. To say - like some people do in different forums - "Stop wining, you've had fun for your money, haven't you? You know its just a game? Are you a conservative fart that just doesn’t like new things? You know that GW2 will take place 100 years after the original and you wouldn't wanna play a senile char in a wheel-chair anyway, would you? This is how these games work bla bla" isn’t even trying to make half descent arguments regarding what I and many with me thinks, it’s just lame drivel. Spare me those silly remarks, try to show some god damn dignity and integrity and to see the bigger picture here. The 100 years later story thing is no problem at all, not even with very limited imagination and with minimal creative effort, if you want to fix it (the fact that the sequel takes place 100 years later is a quite obvious hint that Anet never intended to allow transfer from the original game in the first place, but that's a whole other story – still fixable). And the fact that this kind of games often end like this doesn't make it ok, far from it. And yes, Guild Wars servers will be up even after the release of the sequel as it seems, but I think it's clear that Anet then would rather see us stop playing the old game and happily embrace the future, stay positive, relax and enjoy the anal penetration. I don't think so. I will continue to enjoy Guild Wars, and if the day comes that I decide to start playing another MMORPG it will definitely not be GW2 (for my above mentioned reasons, unless meaningful transfer is enabled). Vanguard: Saga of heroes looks pretty damn cool... And as a said above, I think Guild Wars 2 itself sounds like it could actually be a really great game, but that’s not my point. Not by far… --Bysheon 04:47, 26 March 2007 (CDT) Transfering Superheroes - No Thanks! You have a level 20 GW1 character. She's been to the Ring of Fire and saved the continent of Tyria from the Undead Lich. She has killed the arch-villain Shiro and ended the plague of Cantha. She defeated an evil God and ended Nightfall which would have consumed the continent of Elona. She is an über-hero. Now that she has saved the world three times in a row, she frequently goes to the Underwolrd, the Fissure of Woe and the Domain of Anguish, and easily defeats hordes of the strongest and mightiest superbeasts. Now you want to take this godlike mega-character, and with the help of some magic time travel, transfer to a totally different game. Okay, the developers overcome all technical difficulties, and you have your character there. How do you fit that mega-hero into a new world? She surely won't be fighting Asurian Cutthroats, Walking Pinetrees and Rabid Werebunnies, as she's already a daemon-smithing, god-banishing superwoman. Okay, she's level 20 now. What challenges should she face? The game should start with level 24 arch-fiend mobs, led by level 28 demigods. Then move on to an area with level 35 power liches and level 40 astral dragons. Next area with level 45 world-eater chaos tentacles and level 50 walking nightfalls... that's nonsense. So, aside from the enormous technical difficulties of transfering and faithfully reproducing characers in a completely different game system, there is a bigger problem: that they are already superheroes. There are no realistic roleplaying challenges for them. If it's a new game, I want to play it from the start. I want proper character development, I want a good (and long) storyline, I want a hero that evolves and grows. I surely don't want to import my super-character from a different game and either pawn everything, or face countless unrealistic, out-of-proportion mega-challenges. I'd like to play, and enjoy playing. Just like I do now in GW1. --Deadly Lollipop 06:10, 26 March 2007 (CDT) ^^ Does rize a valid point, I went looking at my exp it was around 2.5M, now if 1.4M is level 100 i would be around 120-150 in the start of the game if exp was transfered BUT if monsters are level 100+ then there is nothing bad about it Biz 07:06, 26 March 2007 (CDT) :If you want to start fresh no one is forcing you to carry over. No one forces you to use your main if you buy Factions of NF. If you want fresh make a new character.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 21:11, 26 March 2007 (CDT) Deadly Lollipop >> Well, that would be one way to fit a char from the original game into GW2... And there would be no lack of challenges either, even if - for arguments sake - Anet actually would keep the max lvl at 20. Reaching level 20 is really just learning the basics in the original game, before taking on real challenges. But as for as I know, seems like it will be a much higher max level in GW2 so being level 20 from the go would then just mean you have a little head start, at least regarding the char level itself. And as Hyprodimus Prime said, no one is forcing you to use your old chars. For every char slot in GW2 you should of course be able to choose if you want to transfer a char or make a new one. --Bysheon 09:02, 27 March 2007 (CDT) News Update http://kotaku.com/gaming/feature/feature-guild-wars-2-gw-expansion-unveiled-244666.php Big changes, might make this petition unneeded, unless you guys want more. Arena Net says, Im quite satisfied with armor and weapons. I beleive that the stated cross over items make up what most of your character is. Now that those are checked off, its up to you guys if you want to continue. To me all thats left out is skill points and money, I'm half half on money though. If GW2 is like GW1 skill points will be easy enough to get. Someone please post this article on the GW2 article here too if not done so, I dont want to "censor" anyone again. Please cross out your name if you are, "satisfied" with If not, restate your suggestions.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 21:11, 26 March 2007 (CDT) :If above is true then you "can" transfer your characters, just inderectly, money is of no greater importance, how ever I would like to see Exp from old char to be on the new one, instant level 150 ftw =) but is just like the money comes whit time. :How ever this is a bit confuzing, if you can inheret armour, would casters be able to wear warrior armour then ? =/ Or only Warrior equivalent in the race? Does it mean there will be 10 professions in every race?... making 50 different combinations ? O.o and if so armour would look complitly different as well. Sounds like there will be no damage increase in weapons. :Some one gota ask Gaile few questions. Biz 03:36, 27 March 2007 (CDT) ::I can't imagine 50 different possible permutations. I would never have time to try them all! [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 03:42, 27 March 2007 (CDT) ::I'd loooove to see my big bad charr warrior in her inherited 15k aeromancer's armor :DDD --Deadly Lollipop 06:44, 27 March 2007 (CDT) I'm not sure what that means but it doesn't sound like meaningful transfer at all. --Bysheon 09:33, 27 March 2007 (CDT) What I ment to say that even if you may be able to transfer items there still will be major limitations. Biz 10:07, 27 March 2007 (CDT) Oh, sorry. I was referring to what it seems that we can keep, the list of 1-7. So I agree with you Biz. --Bysheon 10:19, 27 March 2007 (CDT) Sorry Blastedt, was just doing some cleaning up, ive added a section at the bottom now for previous voters. Just move your name if you to the PvE section if thats what you felt was resolved.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 20:38, 27 March 2007 (CDT) Poll is biased This was originally a Petition, that only those who agree were supposed to sign. Those who did not agree either put their opinions on the talk page, or moved along without contributing anything. Then you converted it into a poll, and moved all signatures from your petition to the favoured section. So, basically, you started a poll with 15 favoured and 0 unvafoured votes. This is strongly biased, because it does not contain the votes of any visitors from the last few days, who were unfavoring your suggestions (but could not vote, and did not care to dicuss on the talk page). Either start this Poll again from scratch, or convert it back to a Petition, please. --Deadly Lollipop 08:06, 28 March 2007 (CDT) By signing, "we" wanted character transfer, its not longer a petition because the PvE part has been resolved. The PvP part still remains. And I moved everything there because those people didnt cross their names out. I did state that they should check back regularly. This was originally my petition because I was very angry that you couldnt carry your characters over. It was not yet released that you keep weapons and armor. Weapons and armor is where most PvE people spend their time investing. In PvP its in the titles. All which are now being transfered. Arena Net is basically allowing everything but exp into the new game. I suppose a lv 20's experience compared to the new system will be weak anyhow, and they also dont want you to skip the story line. You can make a new character, call it the same, dress it the same with armor transfer, have the same minis, pets, weapons and heros. For PvP, just bring your character from PvE into PvP like you do in GW1. (If you feel you really want true character transfer, you can still add your name. Ill make that more clear on the page.) This is why im changing it from a petition to a poll. If anyone else has something against the new game, set up a petition on your user page. This page remains up for those who still want to make suggestions for the new game. Its original purpose has been mostly resolved. You are right though, it is biassed where I placed the remaining names, I will place them to the bottom.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 19:19, 28 March 2007 (CDT) :Thank you! --Deadly Lollipop 08:28, 29 March 2007 (CDT) Why not reset to level 1? People here seem to be worrying about balance issues of letting a level 20 character into the game. Why not suggest that a transfer takes place so you can keep you character, but when you enter the new game you are level 1 again. Solves all your issues. But then again, if this is going to happen, why not just start a new character? People are saying they feel like not playing their character any more because they will just have to discard it. It actually makes me feel like playing more and more to get those titles maxed so I can put them on the Hall of Monuments so in GW2 I will have as many titles as possible. The thought that GW1 might be discontinued makes me feel like working harder. MonsterAar 19:26, 9 April 2007 (CDT)